1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a scan driver and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a scan driver and a driving method thereof with improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, increases. Accordingly, display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices, are increasingly used.
In general, a display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel unit including pixels arranged at areas or regions (e.g., crossing regions) defined by the scan lines and the data lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, to receive a data signal supplied from a data line. The pixels emit light having a luminance corresponding to the received data signal.
The scan driver includes stages coupled to the scan lines. The stages supply scan signals to the scan lines coupled thereto, corresponding to signals from a timing controller. Each stage is configured with a P-type (e.g., PMOS) transistor and/or an N-type (e.g., NMOS) transistor. The stages may be concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) mounted together with the pixels on a panel.
A low frequency driving method has recently been proposed to reduce power consumption. The low frequency driving method is a method in which a pixel maintains the voltage of a data signal for a certain period, e.g., a period of two frames or more, thereby implementing an image. However, when a scan driver is driven by the low frequency driving method, characteristics of transistors included in the scan driver may be easily changed, and therefore, the reliability of the scan driver may be decreased or lowered. Accordingly, a scan driver having reliability in low frequency driving is desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.